


Angels Are Watching Over You

by Lexisizapotato (Stuckinmyturtleshell)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Fanfic, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckinmyturtleshell/pseuds/Lexisizapotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is given an assignment from heaven. Being the good soldier that he is, he accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so constructive critism is great. I hope you enjoy LX

Castiel watched Mary Winchester snuggle her beautiful new baby boy. Dean, he tested the name on his tongue. Four simple letters that would turn the angel's world upside down. The baby glanced up, his green eyed gaze seeming to meet the angel's blue. That's not possible, Castiel thought to himself, he was in stealth mode, completely invisible. He shook the odd feeling he had about the baby. There was no way it could see him.

Mary Winchester sat in a rocking chair, singing " Hey Jude" to the little bundle of joy. She has a lovely singing voice, Castiel found himself thinking. When the baby was on the verge of sleep Mary laid him into his crib. "Angels are watching over you," Castiel heard the loving mom say. If she only knew.

* Approximately 9 Months Earlier*

"Alright," Michael the archangel said over the murmur of his angel brothers and sisters, " We have some important business to discuss." He paused but the chatter continued on. "C'mon guys settle down." His commands were unanswered.

"ENOUGH," Michael's voice boomed over the angels. Instant silence. " Now, I have called you all here because something very important has happened." He waited, building the tension in the room. " Mary Winchester is pregnant." His announcement was met with applause and cheerful shouting. This was big news.

"Now, we need to make sure no harm comes to the child. I have decided to appoint one of you this child's guardian angel. It would be a great honor. The child in her womb is crucial to our cause." He waited before announcing the appointed angel. The room stayed dead quiet. Who would want to watch a boring little human?

"Gabriel! After much consideration I have deemed you best fit to watch over the child." Michael boomed.

"Mikey, I told you a million times to just call me Gabe," Gabriel whined at his brother," Plus, I can't watch over the child, I need to make sure my Platypuses and make sure they're safe."

Michael huffed at the lazy archangel. "Fine, Fine. Then I shall appoint... Zachariah!" Michael beamed at the younger angel. "What do you say, Zach?"

"While your offer is tempting, I think I'll have to decline. I have more important matters to attend to, rather than babysitting a little... human." Zachariah spat the last word out like it was poison.

Michael glanced around the room. Who would accept this responsibility. His eyes scanned over his brothers and sisters. His gaze rested on a pair of bright blue eyes. Of course, Why hadn't he thought of him earlier.

"Castiel. You will have the honor of watching over the child. You must watch him almost constantly, breaking only to report to me on Sunday with a progress report."

"Yes, of course," Castiel's deep voice bounced through the room. Everyone knew Castiel was the perfect little soldier who obeyed all commands. The other angels heaved a sigh of relief. Little did they know that their perfect soldier would go rogue.


End file.
